Never Enough Time
by Inkness
Summary: Sequel to 'Every Time'. They haven't been able to spend much time together and Ichigo was starting to get really frustrated. So, one night he decides to take things into his own hands. Will Byakuya finally reveal why he has been so busy? Will it be something good, or is Ichigo about to be devastated? And, why the fancy dinner at a 3-star restaurant? What is the man planing? ByaIchi


**Author Note: Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been working on this one for a long time. It is the sequel to my fic 'Every Time'. I really liked the story and I kinda wanted to do some more to it. I hope you guys like it too.  
**

 **Pairing: Byakuya (top) and Ichigo (bottom). ByaIchi.**

 **Warning's: AU. Explicit content. Sex between two guys, yaoi. OOC, which is to be expected as it is two guys in a relationship, though I do my best to keep them in character. Romance and attempt at a story line. One-Shot.  
**

 **Author Note: Okay, I hope you like it. I did my best to get all spelling or grammar mistakes, if I missed some I am sorry.  
Enjoy. Favourite and Follow me id you want to see more.**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the door of his apartment, lying the keys on the table by the door and his messenger bag that was heavy with books onto the floor. He sighed as he turned on the light and walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine then going into the lounge room. He switched on the TV and sat down on the couch, he sighed as he thought back on the day he had.

It started with missing his morning alarms and winding up being late to his first class at the university, his teacher spent ten minutes after the class chewing him out for being late which in turn made him late for his next class and so continued the cycle until lunch. It was a pretty uneventful lunch, he actually met up with a couple of his high school friends who had the same lunch time as he did on Fridays. He went to study in the library which was for once almost empty, but his study was interrupted by a call from Jushirou who said that he and Shunsui needed help with the kids as they were going to meet some people to help sponsor the orphanage and Byakuya was out of town for the afternoon. They needed Ichigo to come and watch the kids while they were gone, assuring it would only be for an hour and yet he was there for about three hours before Jushirou and Shunsui showed up apologising profusely. That was part of the reason he moved out, he loved his 'family' dearly but he needed his own space. So, he got a massive scholarship to move out when he decided what university he would study at.

The orangette was peeved he didn't get to study much while at the library and it was downright impossible to do it at the orphanage. He was literally exhausted; the kids wore him out completely. Rukia and Renji were the worse, they would not leave his side the whole time and yet they were still able to make half the other kids cry with their pranks. Seriously, he didn't know how Byakuya did it, he worked there most days of the week and still was able to do his job as an editor at the biggest publishing house in the country. Ichigo marvelled at the fact that the man was still alive with all the work he took on.

The orangette wouldn't admit it out loud, but because of all this over time the raven man was taking he didn't have much time for him. Ichigo would spend most of the time he was free alone and missing the man. He decided to try and get some study in before bed, going back to the door and grabbing his bag with all his study books. As soon as he sat back down on the couch he was out, too tired to even lie down. Leaving the TV on and forgetting about the coffee machine all-together.

When Byakuya got home he expected the lights to be off and complete silence. But, when he entered the lights were all on and the TV was playing dully in the lounge room. He peeked over the couch to see his adorable lover asleep with his bag in hand and mouth wide open as his head lay back over the couches cushions. He pulled out his phone and took a picture, a habit he developed the moment Ichigo arrived at the orphanage as a baby. It was kind of creepy when he thought about it, but he just couldn't help himself, Ichigo was just so gorgeous and cute.

He went into the kitchen where he could smell the strong scent of coffee, he saw that Ichigo must have turned on the machine before the younger man feel asleep, probably was going to try to wake himself up so he could study. Byakuya knew how hard Ichigo worked and that was one of the things he loved about the other. Yet, recently they weren't able to spend that much time with each other because he had been doing so much over-time, he consoled himself with the knowledge that he was doing all of this for his lover. Byakuya was doing so much over-time so he could do something special for the one he cared so much about.

The raven went back to the lounge room and turned the TV off, he bent to pick the orangette up as slowly and delicately as he could so not to wake him. He held Ichigo to his chest and walked to their room and laid him on the bed. Byakuya gently took the others clothes off and left him in his boxers and one of the raven's t-shirts; then he tucked Ichigo into the blanket. He quickly got ready for bed and slid in as softly as he could. He listened to his lovers quiet breathing and quickly fell asleep with the warmth of his love right next to him.

Ichigo woke suddenly from a really hot dream, he hadn't been getting any recently with Byakuya's erratic times and his sexual frustration had been increasing by the day. He and Byakuya made that next step in their relationship on the day they moved out of the orphanage when Ichigo turned nineteen, they had been living there since, while Byakuya worked and he studied. It had been three whole years of non-stop sex and good times with his love; quiet dates, loud dates, occasional fights that always ended in make-up sex, and days where they would just lie in bed enjoying each other's company.

He sat up and noticed that he was in their bed, which was weird because the last he remembered was passing out on the couch, the orangette looked around with squinted eyes, using the early morning light that passed through the crack in the curtains. The orangette looked down at his clothes and noticed that he was wearing one of the raven's shirts, this made him blush which added to his already heated body. He glanced to his right and saw that his raven was lying there asleep, his flawless features were relaxed in this state. Gazing upon the man and taking in everything about his face was making his heart beat rapidly and his already hard member grew harder.

He flipped over and straddled the raven's hips, grinding down his hips against the man hoping to wake him up. Ichigo almost cheered in triumph when the raven groaned, but he still did not wake. He decided to go with a new tactic, moving his body down over Byakuya's legs. The orangette had a mischievous smirk on his face as he massaged the raven's member over his track pants, the smirk grew when he felt his loves sex begin to harden. He pulled Byakuya's pants and underwear down and watched as the other shivered when his member met the cold air of the room. Ichigo blew a warm breath over the head, he stuck out his tongue and licked from the base up to the tip. He marvelled at the fact that the raven was still asleep after everything that he had done so far, the other must have been exhausted, it kind of made him feel guilty for trying to wake him up just to satisfy his needs. 'Kind of', being key here. Yet, he knew the raven needed it just as much as he did because when they would spend time together it would turn into a small fight about almost anything and nothing. They were both sexually frustrated, and Ichigo knew that they would both be able to do better with their work if they could release some of that tension. So, he believed that sacrificing sleep in favour of release would mean they would perform better in the day.

He moved his head down to take the raven completely into his mouth, he felt the other instinctively buck up into his mouth. He sucked and licked while bobbing his head up and down, he could hear the others breath increase and feel his body heat up; but still, the raven would not wake up. Ichigo knew that he was going to need to step up his game, he pulled back and started rubbing the older man's member with his hand as he moved his body up. The orangette used his other hand to feel up the man's hard abs as he used his teeth to nibble on the man's pale neck. He licked up the raven's neck after he made a mark and nibbled on his ear, while grounding his hips down into the others.

"Wakey, wakey, Byakuya…" He whispered into the raven's ear, licking the shell of his ear.

Byakuya woke with a start, then a groan was ripped out of his lips when his body notified him to what was going on. His little minx was currently doing sinful things to him in his sleep and his body was reacting to every touch.

"H-holy shi… Ichigo~." He thrust up into Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo smiled when he accomplished his mission to get the other to wake up. "Good morning, Byakuya."

The raven reflectively grabbed the others arse with both hands, massaging them and drawing a moan from the younger man above him. The feeling of Ichigo's hand on his member was wonderful and he didn't want it to stop, he leaned up to kiss Ichigo's lips. He dipped his hands into the orangette's boxers just as he deepened the kiss by breaching the others mouth with his tongue. Byakuya felt Ichigo groan in the back of his throat as he slipped his fingers in and out of the middle of his arse cheeks.

He flipped them so that he was on top and the orangette's hand slipped from his erection as he tried to brace himself from the sudden movement. Byakuya looked down at his love, pulling his hands out of the others boxers and slipping them off.

Ichigo reached over to the bedside table and rummaged around in the top draw for the bottle of lube. While he did that, the raven got busy to marking all his pleasure spots. The orangette found the bottle and quickly grabbed one of the raven's hands that was caressing his chest, he moaned deeply when Byakuya's other hand massaged his inner thigh. He poured the liquid onto Byakuya's elegant hand, he knew the raven was better at preparing him and it felt so much better when the older man did it.

Byakuya got the massaged and slipped a finger into the youngers entrance, loving the little mewl that came out of his orangette's mouth. As he moved the finger in and out, he bit down the others chest, briefly stopping at Ichigo's nipples and just as quickly moved on. He continued down as he added a second finger, marking where he could and skipping the teens leaking member.

Ichigo watched all the raven did and when he saw him hover over his erection he gasped in anticipation, only to be let down as the man went to his thigh instead. Though, that disappointment was short lived as Byakuya started sucking and licking the flesh on his leg, this making him spasm.

"Oh gos… yeah! Fuck~." He couldn't really get out the right words at that moment, espesially when the raven put a third finger in and the streatch felt so good even through the pain.

Byakuya moved back up to the younger mans panting lips, kissing them gently before it became feral and pure dominance. "You are so tight and delicious, Ichigo. I must taste more."

Ichigo was confused by that last statement, until he looked up into the mans eyes and saw only animal desire. He knew what was coming and he was blushing with embarassment... he was starting to regrete waking the man up.

Byakuya flipped the younger onto his hands and knees, still keeping his fingers inside his love, the twisting and turning caused Ichigo to scream out in pleasure as the bundle of nerves inside was hit. The raven nibbled on the back of the others neck while Ichigo calmed down. Byakuya continued to move his fingers in and out while he grazed his teeth down the orangette's back, savouring the sounds of gasps and curse words being released from his little minx. When he reached the perfectly stretched entrance he bit down on the perk arse cheeks drawing a rather loud moan from his lover. He pulled two fingers out and then replaced them quickly with his tounge and Ichigo screamed out his name.

"Hah-ah… shit-ahn… B-Bya-kuya!" Ichigo moaned and gasped non-stop, hating himself for it, while his lover pleasured him in the most cruel and enjoyable way.

Byakuya added another finger, stretching the younger man even more and drawing out more of those wonderful sounds, and moved them in opposite strokes of his tongue.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, the dual sensation of the pain and pleasure was more than he could handle. He felt completely full and the stretch was perfect. "Bya-Byakuya… st-op ah! I'm gonna… gonna… ~Oh shit! Yes!" He yelled before he came without any stimulation to his member, collapsing on his face with his arse still in the air.

The older man pulled back, feeling a bit smug that he just made his lover lose it without much effort. "My, my, it seems someone has been holding back for a while." He looked down at his panting lover feeling quite mischievous, he ground himself up against the orangette. "Tell me, Ichigo, how did you satisfy yourself while I worked? Did you imagine me doing this..?" He then proceeded to snake his hand around to the younger's half hard cock and grasped it in his fist, pumping it back to life.

Ichigo's head came flying back as he let out a loud moan, looking behind himself to see the dark look in his lovers eyes. The mans body language screamed 'cocky', if only Byakuya knew what Ichigo did to help releave his frustrations but there was no way in hell he would give the man the satisfaction. He wasn't going to let the raven have all the control, so he pushed back into the others hard erection and moved his hips in circles. "Pervert… What makes you think it was you in my fantasies when I relieved myself?"

Byakuya's cocky smirk vanished in an instant and was replaced with a possessive one, he bit down hard on the tan hip while he pulled his pants down a little more not even bothering to take them completely off. "If not me, then who has been pleasuring you? Who is it that you desire?"

The orangette watched as the man poured lube on his hand and then over his member, his face becoming darker from the pleasure. Ichigo shivered, usually when the man had that look in his eyes it would mean some really hot sex. "Hmm, one of my classmates has the body of a Greek god. We have drawn him in my art class and his eyes are that of a predator, so blue, just like his hair. And his package is so bi… AHN!"

Ichigo moaned and screamed as he was suddenly filled with something bigger than three fingers. He looked back again, as he had turned his face away from the man when he started speaking of his classmate, Byakuya was livid with jealousy and rage, not at Ichigo but at this faceless man his younger lover spoke of.

The raven didn't even stop so that Ichigo could adjust, he just started pounding him into the mattress. "Oh my… fuck! There!" The orangette yelled as Byakuya hit the good spot.

"Hit something good, did I?" Byakuya said into his lover's ear, nibbling and licking the shell of said ear. He continued to hit the bundle of nerves that sent his Ichigo wild.

"Yes! Oh god… ah-hah faster! Harder!" Ichigo pushed back at the right time and the raven almost went balls deep inside him, his mind went to mush as he started to scream nothing understandable.

Byakuya groaned from the tightness around him and Ichigo would clench even tighter whenever he would thrust at the right angle. He played with others nipples, which caused the orangette to squeeze more sending him into feral desire. The raven moved back from Ichigo's neck and as he continued to pound into him, he grabbed his wrists and pulled them back with him. With Ichigo's back arched and chest in the air, Byakuya used the momentum to go even deeper than before, listening to his orange haired lover lose his mind in the pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuuuuck…" Ichigo screamed over and over, this being the first time the raven had ever done this position and it felt simply wonderful. His head flew back as he came for a second time, not even seeing it coming, and howled his pleasure. He lost all strength in his body, allowing Byakuya to take his entire weight and he did so effortlessly. The orangette was lost in the euphoric feeling of pleasure.

Byakuya felt that his younger lover came again, the heated walls around him got impossibly tighter pulling out his own release a few more thrusts after his orangette. He continued to move inside the younger man, riding out their epic orgasms. As he lowered Ichigo onto the bed, he pulled out of him and sat back, looking at the state his lover was in. Ichigo was on his stomach spread eagle while the raven sat in-between those long tan legs, his eyes were far away, his cheeks flushed, and his breath was coming out fast. The older man's lip lifted slightly as he crawled over the top of his love and nuzzled the back of his head and through his hair, taking in the scent that was entirely Ichigo. "So, did this man in your fantasies do any better than that?"

Ichigo blushed, he forgot that he had told the raven about his classmate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to get him jealous. He didn't have much interest in the blue haired man past some nice eye candy and the occasional battle in words and fists, but there was no way he'd ever date the man as he was irrevocably in love with the possessive raven hovering over him. All he did was shift slightly so that he could pull the raven down for another kiss, he was starved of those lips for most of their love making and he was craving the taste of his lover.

"What other man?" He stated teasingly.

Byakuya smirked. "That is what I thought."

Ichigo laughed, his lover always knew what to say back and his confidence radiated off him. He pulled the raven down to lie next to him so that he could cuddle up to him. After being settled he used the discarded shirt to wipe himself and the raven down, it wasn't perfect, but it would do.

"Well, that was one way to wake someone up." Byakuya kissed the top of the orangette's head as it was lying on his arm. "Maybe try it again sometime."

This caused Ichigo to laugh again. "Maybe I will." He leaned up to kiss the man lightly on the lips again.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, just a few hours left before they must wake for the day ahead.

Ichigo woke the next morning alone, which had become the routine, one that he was getting sick of every morning. He sat up and felt the sting go up his back, it echoed the pain in his heart, and he limped to the bathroom to empty his bladder. He quickly jumped in the shower and washed off the early morning activities, though he will miss having his lovers scent on him. The orangette then got out and dried himself off, just chucking on some track pants and a loose shirt; it was the weekend, so he was free to do what he wanted.

As he exited the room he could smell the most wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, it was waffles and pancakes being cooked. It confused him greatly, he was supposed to be alone. He entered the kitchen to see his black-haired hunk of a lover at the stove making breakfast. The man was shirtless, which allowed Ichigo to see the mouth-watering perfect back muscles, and sleep pants. Ichigo gasped, he didn't expect to see his raven when he woke up, it had been so long.

Byakuya turned around with a spatula in his hand and smiled at his shocked lover. "Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo was so happy that he ran and jumped into the man's arms and wrapped his legs around him. The orangette started to kiss the man deeply, making it more intimate when the other gasped at the sudden action.

The raven was shocked, he had to drop the spatula to be able to catch his excited lover. After a moment he returned the kiss with full force, while holding his love he walked over to the breakfast bench behind the stove and placed the other on top. He moved his hands up Ichigo's shirt and caressed his hard abs and chest, while quickly taking dominance over the kiss.

Ichigo didn't remove his legs from around Byakuya's waist when he felt his arse being placed on the cold surface of the breakfast bench. He was fully engaged in the kiss, his nails running down his lovers back and when he started grinding his hips into the others, was when Byakuya pulled back – though he couldn't pull back that far as Ichigo's strong legs were locked around him.

The younger whined when Byakuya stopped kissing him and it almost made the raven give in. "It's dangerous, if we continue I won't let you go the whole day."

Ichigo smirked, "and that's a bad thing?" He moved back in for another kiss, but the ravens hand stopped him. This made the other angry, so he used his tongue to lick the offending hand that was blocking him from the sought-after lips.

"Yes, we have much to do today." Byakuya was on the verge of cracking, the sultry look in the other's eyes, the hips grinding into his own and the sinful tongue playing with his fingers was more then what one man could handle.

Ichigo drew one of those delicate long fingers into his mouth, sucking it like it was a lollipop, or something hotter than that. He was happy to hear that they would be together all day and that the man didn't need to go to work. "Hmmm, and what would that be?"

The raven was lost as he felt his lust increase watching his lover do such things to his fingers, all to entice him. "We have to go see the family and if things go well I am taking you out tonight." He said all this as though he was in control of his body, as though he was not seconds away from pushing the other down and ravishing him.

"What?" Ichigo pulled back and stopped his bodies' movement, releasing his lover from his legs and letting them drop. "Why are we going to see them today? It's been so long that you've had a day off, so we should spend the day together here."

Byakuya's dark grey eyes looked at him with love, though his face remained expressionless. "We can do that tomorrow. I really need to see Shunsui and Jushirou about something, and I thought that you would want to spend the whole day with me just as I do."

The orangette sighed, he already saw his family the day before and it drained him, but he didn't want to miss any time he could get with his lover; he had to spend as much time with him as possible, before the man went back to being busy. "Okay, I guess we can do this tomorrow. But, you are mine the whole day, you can only pick up the phone if you believe it to be important otherwise no going anywhere."

The older man's lips twitched into a smile and a small chuckle rumbled up his chest. "Deal."

Ichigo seemed satisfied with that and jumped off the bench. He went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit and juice so they could have with their breakfast, not realising there were some very hungry eyes on him and not the food. He started cutting up the fruit and placing them in a bowl, while the raven went back to cooking.

Byakuya had to turn the stove down a bit as it started to get too hot with nothing on it, then he poured in some of the pancake mixture, after that he poured the waffle mixture into the waffle maker and let that cook. After he was done he put the plates on the kitchen table, while Ichigo came over with the fruit and juice, going back to grab the maple syrup and cream. Byakuya had his with coffee and butter, he always marvelled at how much sweet foods the other could eat. As he sat with his coffee, he watched his lover munch happily on his food and he would wonder how he ever got so lucky with having this man in his life. Ichigo looked up and smiled at him before returning to putting more fruit on his plate.

They finished their meals, and then changed into something more appropriate to be seen by the public. Ichigo left first to go and grab what mail they may or may not have while Byakuya finished up his shower. As he was about to reach the door back into his and Byakuya's apartment the door next to his opened up and out stepped none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. They both stared at each other, shocked.

Grimmjow recovered first and looked his classmate up and down. "Ichigo, I didn't know you lived here."

Ichigo was confused at first by the tone the man had but decided to ignore it at that moment. "Yeah, I have lived here for a few years. What about you? When did you move in?"

The man scratched the back of his head as his eyes closed in thought. "I actually just moved in two days ago, I finally got my old man to let me live on my own."

"That's good for you." Ichigo nodded, he didn't mind Grimmjow so much, but he just hoped that their friendly banter would stay on the minimal here as this was the place he lived in and he wanted to relax when he got home.

"Yeah, it is." A small blush started to appear on the man's face, though it was replaced instantly by that animalistic grin the man would get when he wanted to start a fight with the other. Ichigo could sense this was going to go in a direction that he wouldn't like. "So, I didn't know you could scream so loud."

The orangette had no idea what the man meant, from what he could recall from their previous fist fights he never screamed and he would always come out on top. "Excuse me?"

The blue haired man's grin only got wider, and it really made Ichigo worry that he had lost his mind. "I actually didn't get that much sleep last night due to the noises."

Ichigo really had no idea what the man was talking about, he thought back to see if he remembered any loud noises. He saw that Grimmjow's blue eyes were continuing to look him up and down then at his front door, then it hit him. He was heard during his and Byakuya's activities that morning. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Brown eyes were wide in shock and he looked up into Grimmjow's eyes when he heard the man laughing. He grabbed the man's shirt and shook him slightly. "Forget it. Forget everything!"

Grimmjow tried to pry the others hands from his shirt, but he found it near impossible, all while laughing. "Okay, okay, don't lose your mind. It's not like I was going to tell anyone, so you don't have to worry."

Ichigo leaned forward to get a better look at the man's eyes so that he could tell if he was sincere. Just as he deemed the man to be telling the truth was also when the orangette's door opened to reveal a casually dressed Byakuya with his hair tied up in a pony-tail, looking as smoking hot as always.

Dark grey eyes took in the sight in front of him; that of his lover grabbing hold of another man's shirt while that man's hands are over the tan fists that Byakuya had claimed as his own while some unknown man leaned down to look as though he was about to kiss lips that also belonged to him. The position that his lover was in instantly brought the raven's blood to a boil, he felt the rage bubble in his stomach, but he decided to hold it in as he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and looked over to his lover with a smile on his face. "Hey Byakuya, there wasn't any mail today."

The smile melted the anger away, though he was still very annoyed to see what belonged to him holding onto another man, a very good-looking man. "Is that so." Was all he said as he looked at this new man, they locked eyes and Byakuya felt like the man was challenging him.

Ichigo looked between the two. "Oh yeah, Byakuya this is Grimmjow, the classmate I told you about." This got him shocked looks from both, but he decided to move on. "And Grimmjow, this is Byakuya my…umm… you know."

Understanding was on his classmate's face, this was the man that was making him scream that morning. Grimmjow extended his hand to the emotionless man, though grey eyes screamed of possessiveness for the orangette. "Hi, the names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I am one of Ichigo's classmates as well as doing the occasional modelling job for the school."

Byakuya shook the man's hand with no hesitation, both of their grips getting tighter as the seconds ticked by and they glared at each other. "Yes, well, thank you for taking care of _my_ Ichigo for me. I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Head Editor for Future Publishing."

Grimmjow looked impressed, especially how this man could take the tight grip he was giving him. Though, he did wonder, as to how much older this man was to him and Ichigo, if he was the Head of a publishing house as big as Future then he would have to at least be a few years older than they. That must mean that Ichigo was dating a much older man, just maybe…

"Grimmjow just moved in next door a few days ago." Ichigo piped up from beside his lover, watching the strange exchange. "Okay, are we going now?"

The two let go of each other's hands and Byakuya looked down at this lover a softness on his face that wasn't there a second ago. "Yes, let us go."

Ichigo smiled, then looked at Grimmjow. "I guess I'll see you around, Grimmjow. See ya." Both he and Byakuya walked away, after locking the door, leaving a stunned and contemplative Grimmjow in the hallway.

They got in Byakuya's car and sat in silence for almost half the trip to the orphanage before Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "What's up with you?"

Byakuya's grey eyes looked at him for a second before going back to the road. "What do you mean?"

"You were so happy this morning and now you seem more stressed and are giving me the silent treatment." Ichigo sounded annoyed and Byakuya knew that if he didn't answer the other properly it would end in a terrible day and he didn't want that, not on this day of all days.

"I was just wondering if this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez person was the one you mentioned last night to make me jealous."

Ichigo really regretted bringing up Grimmjow during their love making, though, how was he to know that the man had moved in next to them? "Ah-um… ah-um… maybe…" This earned him a sharp look. "Okay, okay, he is. But, it's not like I have any feelings for him or anything, I have only ever had eyes for you."

This cheered the older man up a little; he had no doubt in Ichigo's love for him, it's just seeing those two so close made him think of what the younger missed out on with staying with someone older then him. He was now thirty and Ichigo was barely even twenty-three, he really should be dating someone closer to his own age. It wasn't like the orangette didn't go to parties, his friend made sure that he did, but one day Byakuya would start getting grey hair and that may not be attractive to the orangette and he would leave.

Ichigo could tell exactly what his lover was thinking about, it was too obvious even though the man didn't show it on his face. "Byakuya, listen to me, I will never want anyone other than you. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Please stop thinking about how I may regret being with you one day, because I never will. I love you, I really do."

The raven chuckled a little, the orangette knew him so well. He grabbed the others hand that was closest to him and entangled their fingers before bringing the hand to his lips to kiss. "And I love you. Thank you, Ichigo."

"You're welcome." Ichigo grinned and made sure not to let go of that hand for the rest of the ride.

They reached the orphanage and got out of the car. As soon as they got to the front door they were jumped by a pile of excited children.

Ichigo was dragged away from the crowd by Rukia and Renji, they were now ten and still hadn't been adopted, most likely because they're trouble makers.

"So, Ichi, how's it been going?" Rukia said with her curious voice, though Ichigo felt that it was fake.

"Okay, what are you two planning, or have you already done it?" He gave them the 'if you lie you will never see the light of day again' look, it had always been quite effective.

"We haven't done anything yet." Rukia said innocently.

"Yeah, we were just wondering if Bya has talked to you about something very important?" Rukia punched the small red head in the shoulder, giving him a scolding look while Ichigo looked on in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Byakuya hasn't talked about much these past few weeks as he has been very busy." He finished, a little of the bitterness he had been feeling coming through in his words. "So, what is this 'important' thing you are talking about?"

Renji and Rukia just looked at him speechless, they had no idea what to say and what not to say, thankfully they were saved by a caring voice behind them.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo. How have you been?" Jushirou said as he approached them looking cheerful as his oldest 'sons' have come to visit.

"I've been good Jushirou. How about you?" Ichigo went up and hugged his 'father'.

"I'm getting better every day since my last episode, Byakuya has been a huge help around here and so have you. I have to go into the office to talk with Shunsui and Byakuya for a bit, can you watch the children?"

Ichigo looked at little sceptical but nodded his head. "Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you." The man patted his shoulder and walked down the hall to his office where Byakuya and Shunsui had disappeared to a few minutes ago.

As soon as the older man left Ichigo was tackled to the ground by a group of giggling children. He grunted as he landed on the cold, unforgiving floorboards.

"Come on Ichi, play with us." Izuru said while pulling the dazed Ichigo's arm.

"Yeah Ichi, come play." Rangiku yelled from his other side while pulling on his other arm.

Ichigo just laid there, wishing it was time to leave already. He wasn't in the mood to entertain an army of children all on his own, but he got up non-the-less.

He waved goodbye to the kids and Shunsui, while Byakuya pulled out of the small parking lot. Ichigo sighed as he leaned back into the chair as much as he could, rubbing the new bruises he got from the children and their methods of fun, which always meant he would get hurt.

"What was with that today?"

Byakuya glanced at him momentarily. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Yet again his raven lover has played innocent. "You know what I'm talking about, abandoning me with the kids to have a secret meeting with Jushirou and Shunsui. What were you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about the funding for the orphanage, they were able to get the support without any problems. There are some really kind people in this world, even amongst all the bad." He spoke from experience, being an orphan all his life, he knew of the cruelty out in the world.

Ichigo accepted that explanation, but what Rukia and Renji mentioned earlier was still gnawing at his mind. "So, where to now?"

"Well, I thought some lunch at the mall would be nice before going home to get ready, I'm taking you out for a date tonight at _Number 15_." He said with pride.

Ichigo was shocked. "You were able to get a reservation at _Number 15_? That's near impossible to do unless you booked five years in advance."

"I know the Head Chef, I edit all his cook books."

Ichigo was very impressed with his boyfriend at that moment, not that he wasn't always impressed by him, but this was so much bigger than anything he could dream of. His dream restaurant that he had always wanted to go to but never could because of how popular it was, they say that the sweet buffet and deserts were to die for.

"I'm glad, but why the random invitation to dinner? Did I forget our anniversary?"

The raven chuckled. "No, nothing like that. We have both been very busy and I thought it would be nice to take you out on a date, seeing as we haven't been on one in a long time."

Ichigo smiled, he could feel his heart fill up with love and joy. He took the other's free hand and held onto it while they drove to the shopping mall that opened up a few months ago. When the raven got a park and they got out Ichigo did his best not to take that hand again, the man had an image and Ichigo didn't want to ruin that.

They walked through the car park just a little closer then friends but further then lovers. Byakuya enjoyed being with his love, but when he looked over to his orangette he could sense sadness coming from him. The pout on the other's lips told him everything he wanted to know, so he took the clenched hand at Ichigo's side in his own and smiled.

Ichigo looked over to the smiling raven with confusion. "How did you know?"

"I always do." Was the stoic reply.

They continued on their way, but the orangette couldn't erase the grin he had the entire afternoon. They ate lunch, went and saw a movie, making out a little during it, did a bit of shopping; all while holding hands, taking their time and ignoring all the stares and looks they got. After their nice adventure, they left for their apartment to relax for a little while before their reservations that night.

Ichigo jumped out of the car before Byakuya cut the engine and ran over to the driver's side of the car, opening the door and pulling the man out into a fierce kiss. They stood there making out, while Byakuya had one leg in the car. He stepped out, towering over his love, and twisting them so that the orangette was pushed up against the car.

The raven licked his loves lips to gain access into his mouth, and their tongues danced together as Ichigo moaned softly. Their hands travelled over each other's bodies as they grind their hips together. Byakuya pulled on the orangette's lips with his teeth and it drove Ichigo crazy with lust.

Ichigo was losing it, he tugged at the raven's clothes trying to take them off, forgetting completely that they were in the parking lot of their apartment building.

Byakuya took the orangette's hands and turned them again so that he could drag the other down with him into the car. He knew that they wouldn't be able to stop, and they definitely wouldn't make it to their room, so he knew that they would have to let off some steam in the car; he was happy that he decided to get darkly tinted windows on his car, so that no one could see inside. As Ichigo got comfortable on the raven's lap, Byakuya closed the car door and lower the back of the chair a bit.

Ichigo pulled away from the deep kiss and moved his mouth down the older man's neck, unbuttoning his shirt and continuing to nibble and suck his collar bone. As he went further down unbuttoning each button got too annoying, so he ripped the shirt open and buttons went flying everywhere in the cramped space of the car.

"Okay, okay, settle down." Byakuya looked at his flushed lover and almost laughed. "I should take you out on dates more often, if it gets you this appreciative."

"Mmmm, maybe you should." The orangette said low into his loves ear as his hands moved up and down hard abs, and his teeth grazed the ravens ear. "I am so hot for you right now."

Byakuya grind up into the other's hips, relishing the moan that escaped beautiful plump lips. "Good." He pulled Ichigo up into a kiss as they continued to move against each other. One of his hands were buried in Ichigo's hair and the other was on his loves arse, pulling him closer as they ground into each other's hardened members.

"Oh, fuck yes..!" Ichigo took his shirt off so he could have some kind of skin to skin contact and matched thrust for thrust. The fabric felt confining, but it still felt good against his member. He could feel himself reaching his end, and the older man's tongue stroked all his most sensitive spots. "Gosh, this is so good… anh ~."

The raven could feel the heat radiating from the body above him, he leaned up and nibbled on his orangette's lips. They moved their bodies in perfect rhythm, moaning and groaning as they got closer to euphoria. Ichigo grabbed his hands and placed them on his chest, telling the raven to play with his nipples as he leaned up as high as he could without hitting his head on the car roof; looking as though he was giving the man the 'cowgirl', but without penetration. "You are so hot, Ichigo."

"Ah ~ ah-ha, yes! Yes!" Ichigo yelled as he came in his underwear, it was too intense for him to wait for the best part. He looked down just as his love reached his own end while gazing up at his body in intoxication, and he smiled at the fact that out of all the people in the world the raven thought of only him. "I love you."

Byakuya smiled a small smile. "I love you too. You are so beautiful." He caressed the youngers face while gazing at him lovingly.

Ichigo felt completely captivated in that moment, and completely adored. He wasn't sure what made the man speak so openly about his feelings, as the man used actions and not really words most of the time, but it made him feel special, so he wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking unnecessary questions. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the raven's delicious lips, "We should go now, before someone finds us like this. I also really need to change."

"I agree, we should go." The raven helped his orangette put his shirt back on and fix up the buttons that didn't go flying in Ichigo's frantic lust.

They tried to hurry before their activities started to show through their pants. They both got out of the car and Ichigo waited for the raven to lock the door, then took his hand. Just as they got half-way through the carpark Ichigo spotted Grimmjow coming their way, he looked like he was lost in thought as he was looking down. Then those blue eyes looked up at him, and he felt like he was walking naked in a street full of people. As those striking eyes darted between him and Byakuya he knew that the man had yet again lain witness to their activities, and he thought he saw a little resentment in those eyes. He must be wrong, it's most likely disgust.

"Hey Ichigo, we keep bumping into each other." The bluenette said as he came to a stop in front of them. "How's your day been?"

"Ahhhhhh, it was great. Yours?" This was completely awkward, Grimmjow was obviously ignoring Byakuya and he could feel the hand in his get tighter. Why did the man have to make this situation worse?

"It was good, though it would have been better if you stuck around…" Grimmjow's eyes shifted to Byakuya, and though it wasn't obvious on the ravens face he could feel strong amounts of jealousy and rage coming from the man, it made him smirk. "Some of my friends stopped by and when I told them you lived next door they wanted to see you, but I knew you were out and told them maybe another time."

"Grimmjow, you know your friends are just a bunch of jerks that want to mess with me until I make them bleed." Ichigo tried to lighten the situation, but the raven didn't loosen his grip and Grimmjow didn't wipe that annoying smirk from his face.

The blue haired man laughed, "I know, and that's why I always goad them into messing with you. It's funny seeing them get their arses handed to them."

Ichigo grinned, he really did enjoy a good fight. "Anyway, we have to go. We're going out again tonight, so I'll see you sometime later."

"Sure. I have to go pick up my sister from the airport soon." He smiled. "I guess you'll finally get to meet her as she will be staying with me while she is here."

"So, I'll get to meet the woman that has tormented you since you were born and is the reason you, and I quote 'don't like to shower when she's around'." The orangette laughed at the worried look on the other man's face. His sister really messed him up.

"You have no idea, she is a demon. I may need to borrow your shower sometimes, if you don't mind." He looked almost frightened while he asked, Ichigo wondered what kind of memories were playing behind the man's eyes as he spoke.

"Well, I don't mind." He looked at his lover. "Byakuya?"

The raven, who was busy looking into space – most likely trying his hardest to not kill the man that was so obviously flirting with his Ichigo – looked down at his lover and saw the silent command in his eyes. Ichigo would be very annoyed with him if he turned down a request from a friend that was in need. "Well, we have two, so it's yours if you need it while your sister is here."

Ichigo grinned and Grimmjow sighed in relief. "Don't worry, I won't use it every day, just when she is around."

"What did she do to you that was so bad that you are so traumatised?" Ichigo asked.

"It wasn't just one thing, it was many. My sister is a monster." The man sighed. "And now I must pick up that green haired devil. If I am late, she will end my life. I'll see you later Ichigo, and thanks."

"Bye." Ichigo waved.

They left the carpark for the apartment, and when they entered Ichigo rushed to their room to shower so he could wash their activities away. He was blushing when he realised that his release had seeped through his pants, he just hopped that Grimmjow didn't notice or he would never be able to live it down.

When he got out of the shower and got changed into something more suitable for their date at the restaurant, he walked out to see his boyfriend dressed to impress but he looked a little downtrodden. "What's wrong?"

Byakuya was snapped out of his trance, he looked up into worried brown eyes. "Nothing's wrong. You look handsome."

Ichigo gave the man the 'you can't distract me with compliments' look.

"It's nothing really, I'm just not sure I like that Grimmjow, I think he's personality is questionable." The man said without looking into his lover's eyes.

The orangette felt the urge to both laugh and run up and jump into his lover's arms. "You're jealous. That's so adorable." He smirked when the man lightly glared at him with a small blush on his face.

"I am not adorable, or jealous. I just don't like the way he looks at you." The man stood up straight, as he was leaning against the breakfast counter and walked over to his love and pulled him into his arms. "No one can look at you like that besides me."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck and hummed. "Your possessiveness is annoying sometimes, but right now it's super cute."

Byakuya growled a little before bending down and kissing the younger possessively. "We should go, or we will be late for the reservation."

The orangette looked a little dazed after the dominating kiss, so all he could do was nod. He took the ravens hand and they walked out the door and left for the restaurant.

When they stepped through the grand doors of the restaurant all Ichigo could do was gasp in amazement at how wonderful it looked. Everything was so grand, chandeliers, the walls decorated with beautiful paintings and huge windows looking out into a glistening garden lit up by the moonlight and fairy lights. As the orangette was tripping out over the five-star restaurant, Byakuya was talking with someone at the counter and when he finished the man followed a waiter to a private room, as Ichigo followed behind still gaping at the interior.

They went through a door, and there was a table with two chairs facing each other, next to huge glass doors that looked out into the garden and a beautiful water fountain with the full moon behind it. The room was lit by the moon and candles, it was all so romantic and wonderful, Ichigo wondered again if he had forgotten some really important date.

"Wow." The orangette walked to the ceiling to wall window next to the door and gazed out into the magnificent scene before him.

Byakuya thanked the waiter and gave him their drink order, the Head Chef already knew what they would be having so there was no need for the waiter to get their order. The man assured he would be back with their drinks and the first course. After he left Byakuya turned to see his lover spacing out in front of the window and it made him smile, he felt his pocket for the reason he had done so much over-time to make sure it was still there. He walked over to his orangette and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist, "You're spacing out, my love."

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and looked up into grey eyes and his face softened into a smile. "This place is so beautiful, I love it. Are you sure I haven't forgotten something important that was on this day?"

Byakuya looked puzzled for a moment, like he was at a loss for words. "Let's take a seat, there is something I want to tell you."

Ichigo followed the man to the table, a little pit forming in his stomach when the man said he had something to say in a very serious voice. It made him scared of what was coming next, and nervous for their future together… if there was even going to be one after this night was over. "Um, okay. What's up?"

"Ichigo…" He was cut off from saying the rest when the waiter came in with a trolley that had the wine in ice, a bread basket, and a few entrées, accompanied by the Head Chef. Byakuya sighed and stood up from his seat to greet his friend. "Hello, Kisuke. How has your day been?"

They shook hands and the blonde man smiled in his chef's outfit that he also had on a green jacket over it, which Ichigo used to figure out that this man was a weird one.

"It's been good, though I have been waiting for you to come. I made sure that no one used this room all day, so it could be ready for your time here." The eccentrically dressed man said as though it wasn't the strangest thing Ichigo had ever heard. "I've prepared your meals personally, and there is no need to worry, I didn't do anything weird with it."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, the man's words made him most suspicious, but he chose to ignore it. "Thank you…" He gestured towards Ichigo, "And this is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Kisuke, he is the Head Chef and is renowned for his different way of cooking."

Kisuke approached the younger man with a grin on his face. "My, my, Byakuya, you never said he was so gorgeous." He took Ichigo's hand in his and brought it to his lips, "You're a beauty. You know, if you ever get tired of Byakuya you could always warm my bed."

Ichigo blushed, taken back by the man's forwardness.

"Don't let your wife hear you saying that or she may actually kill you, though…" The raven came up in-between them, ice dripping from his voice… "she'll have to wait until I'm through with you."

The blonde laughed nervously and gently let go of Ichigo's hand, though not before a last caress with his finger; which only made the orangette blush more. "There is no need to get violent, my friend. I was just playing around."

Byakuya didn't look too impressed, "mmm, sure you were."

"Sir, the table is set." The waiter said to his boss, then bowed to the other two.

"Ah yes, wonderful." He looked to the raven and orangette, "well, I'll leave you two alone for now. It was lovely meeting you Ichigo."

The blonde man said the last part a little too questionable for Ichigo. "Ahh, likewise."

The two men left and Byakuya sighed, the eccentric man was too exhausting sometimes. The raven heard a grumble come from his lover's stomach and he almost laughed, the smell in the room was mouth-watering. "Well, I suppose we should start."

"Yeah." Ichigo sat down again and licked his lips at the appearance of the food on the table, he tucked in after the raven sat down and started to pour the wine.

They sat in comfortable silence during their first course. They didn't have to wait long for the main meal and desert to come, which they filled with idle chatter about what they had been doing all the time they have been so busy. It was very enjoyable, and Ichigo felt full of more than just food.

"So, what were you going to tell me earlier?" The orangette asked after he finished the cake before him that he could not remember the name of, but it was delicious.

Byakuya took a moment to wipe his mouth with a napkin. "Let's take a stroll through the garden. I also booked it for our exclusive use."

Ichigo brightened, he was ecstatic that he would get the chance to walk through that wonderful garden. "Okay." He jumped out of his chair and almost skipped towards the door outside.

"Ichigo." The raven said lightly, trying to hide a laugh.

The orangette turned around to see that the older man was holding out his hand, he blushed at how manly and handsome Byakuya looked doing that simple gesture. He didn't hesitate to take that outstretched hand, and they both walked through the door outside.

It was wonderful, the air was a little chilly but nothing they couldn't handle if it meant being there together. They walked along the grass pathways, surrounded by flowers that smelled amazing; Ichigo never thought he'd like the sight of so many flowers, but it was one to behold. They came upon an archway that was covered in roses and had a water fountain in the middle. Ichigo ran up to the fountain, still holding Byakuya's hand, and looked in to see many koi fish swimming around; their scales glistened with what moon light broke through the tangle of vines and roses on the arch.

Byakuya was very nervous about what he was about to do next, though he had rehearsed in over and over in his head. He pulled Ichigo down to sit on the edge of the fountain and looked him in the eyes.

The orangette was confused, he didn't know why the raven had sat him down or why he was looking at him so intensely, it kind of made him giddy inside. "Byakuya, is anything wrong?"

The man's face only softened before slightly shaking his head in the negative to the question, in fact, everything was perfect. "Ichigo, we have been together for a very long time, pretty much your entire life. I cared for you and looked after you…"

Ichigo wasn't sure where this was going, but the tone the raven was speaking in made him feel as though he should not speak for fear of missing something important.

"… I came to love you, which was wrong in my eyes given our circumstances. But, I could not stop this feeling, so I hid it away." The man brushed his fingers over soft, red checks and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind the younger's ear. "Until the day you confronted me at the amusement park infirmary, about your feelings for me… though I already knew. I tried to avoid being alone with you because I feared that you would tell me the very same words I had wanted to say to you for years. That day, I couldn't hold back, I had wanted you for so long and at that moment you were finally mine. And now, you have given me four years of your life, and I hope…" He put his free hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvety black box, as he got down on one knee and opened the box with his thumb.

Ichigo gasped when it finally dawned on him what the raven was doing and why he had been showering him with so much love the whole day. The ring was beautiful, sliver with a shiny black gem on it surrounded by smaller dark orange, almost red, sapphires. Ichigo had never seen anything as perfect as that ring, and it look as though Byakuya had got it specially made to represent the two of them. His free hand coming to his mouth as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes.

Byakuya finally smiled, though small, it showed all the love he had for the other man, "…that you would give me many, many more." He looked deep into those shining brown eyes. "Ichigo, will you marry me?"

Ichigo almost choked at how wonderful that sounded coming out of the man he cared more deeply about than life itself. He could feel his breath leave his body and the tears flowed freely down his face, he couldn't hold them back anymore. He never, in his wildest dreams, thought that this would happen. He looked at his brilliant raven and nodded, doing his best to smile through the tears. "Yes, yes, god yes."

Byakuya looked relieved, tension draining from his body as he slipped the ring onto the hand he had made sure to hold all day and will make sure he will continue to hold forever. He kissed his love deeply and embraced him. They both started to laugh, and he felt a little free in that moment.

"Wait, is this the reason for all the secrecy at the orphanage this afternoon?" Ichigo said as he pulled back to look the man in the eye.

"Yeah, I was asking for their blessing. I would have done it sooner, but I just kept avoiding it."

"Then, there was no particular reason you chose today to ask me? It was just the day you finally had the courage to ask Shunsui and Jushirou if they were okay with us getting married?" The orangette asked, teasing in his voice.

The man bit his lip lightly for that comment. "No, in fact. Today, twenty-three years ago, you came to the orphanage. Today is the anniversary of the day I first held you in my arms as you were so tiny. Now today, marks the day that I will forever hold you in my arms."

Ichigo gushed at that, his heart rate increasing and his ears burning. "You sap."

"But, I'm your sap." The man dipped him as he kissed him.

"For all time."

* * *

 **Author Note: I really wasn't sure what to name this one. I wanted to be sneaky and make it not obvious of what the ending was going to be like. I really hope that I pulled it off, and if I didn't that means I need more practice. Well, if you guys liked it, I recommend looking at some of my other fic's. Also, follow me if you want to be notified of when I'll put up another. I have started a few, and I am thinking of doing another one to this fic, kinda of their prep for the wedding while dealing with Grimmjow's advances and his sister's plots.  
Well, thanks for reading. Inralak signing off!  
**


End file.
